Reencuentros
by Fernandha's
Summary: Algo nuevo tenía la posibilidad de nacer… Porque existían los reencuentros y todo en esta vida se componía de ello. De misterios y sorpresas, como una melodía que miles de cosas nos podía hacer imaginar.


**Aclaraciones:**

fanficslandia ?threads / ¡desafíos-pokémon. 28702/

Me basé en la temporada 13, en algunos aspectos. El texto en sí es considerado AU por las menciones que se hacen y como Ash es eterno (?) decidí agregarle algunos años. Puede ser algo tedioso al inicio pero espero el final lo recompense. alucard, de igual manera espero haber cumplido con el reto; traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Como bien dices, no hay mucha información de Lucy, así que tuve que pedir a varios foros información de ella y verme el capítulo dónde salió más de tres veces x'D

Pésimo romance, pésima historia no se me ocurría nada x'D no fue lo mejor pero es algo que jamás había hecho y well, a pesar de todo quedó bien (¿?)

Te quiero, cariño c:  
Lamento la demora x'D

Con un mínimo de 5,000 palabras y un máximo de 5,009 palabras (lo sé me siento orgullosa por nueve palabras más, hahahaha) te doy entrega de:

* * *

**Reencuentros**

_Porque todo en esta vida se compone de ellos…_

* * *

El sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, reluciendo de una forma bella; los claros eran magníficamente iluminados con tenuidad, resplandeciendo al toque de la luz para mostrar su hermosura escondida entre las sombras. Los pokémons corrían, jugaban entre ellos ante la idea de poder disfrutar un día más con sus amigos.

Corrían uno detrás de otro, haciendo brincar dientes de león del césped. Un Snorlax se encontraba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, y un pequeño Bulbasaur era perseguido tiernamente por un Ivysaur. Mientras los Butterfree revoloteaban en grupo cerca del río, lugar en donde algunos Squirtles se divertían ante la idea de molestar un poco a unos Psyducks que caminaban tranquilamente por la orilla.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban dos Venusaur, macho y hembra, en el césped, disfrutando de la luz que se les era proporcionada.

Para Lucy, ésa era una vista magnífica y rara; no acostumbraba a salir demasiado, mucho menos sin su hermana y compañía. Pero hoy se sentía con unas extrañas ganas de salir, disfrutar un poco de los paisajes que la naturaleza le proporcionaba. Tomó a su Skitty en brazos y jugó un poco con ella.

—Cuatro días y regresan —le susurró a la gatita rosada—. ¿Será extraño sentir esto por volver a verlos? —prosiguió entre susurros.

La gatita levantó la cabeza en señal de duda y luego sonrió, acurrucándose más en sus brazos. Quizá reconfortándola.

Hace más de dos años que se había enfrentado a Ash en una batalla por su Símbolo, mismo lugar en dónde lo había conocido, a aquél chico moreno con ojos parecidos a su gatita. Tanto tiempo sin mucha información de ellos y, ahora, Bárbara le avisaba que aquellos_niños_ vendrían nuevamente a Kanto; pero lo único que logró que se sintiera ansiosa era que pasarían ahí. Al Pico de Batalla.

Lucy dudó de la credibilidad de su hermana, pero cuando ella comenzó a relatarle de una visita que hizo al Pueblo Paleta, en donde conoció al profesor Oak y supo que tenía una amistad con el chico de gorra roja no dudó en platicar una tarde entera con él. Pues, aunque la Reina serpentina no quisiera, Bárbara se había dado cuenta —mucho antes que su hermana incluso— que Lucy no podía dejar de pensar en aquél extraño chico que declaró un amor con tan sólo verla, dichoso individuo que compartía amistad con el retador de aquella ocasión.

_—Vendrán en una semana_

Las palabras de su hermana resonaron en su mente.  
Faltaban cuatro días para que la semana se cumpliera y a ella sólo le carcomía una duda.

—¿Vendrá él con ellos? —musitó a su pokémon mientras un sonrojo acudía sus mejillas.

Pues bien se le era sabido que de seguro partiría a dónde su familia se hallaba, pero no perdía la esperanza de volver a verlo.

No muy lejos de ahí, un grupo de chicos reía alegremente ante las ocurrencias de sus pokémons. Ya faltaba poco para que llegaran a Kanto, un pequeño retraso en sus planes no haría mal, era bueno tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones para ver a familiares.

—¿Los Cerebros de Batalla de la Frontera? —preguntó Dawn a Ash—. He escuchado de ellos pero jamás me han platicados de su travesía al retarlos —sonrió, la de cabellera azulada, al ver a Piplup reclamando a Pikachu por ignorarlo.

Kétchum sonrió complacido, hace mucho que no recordaba ésas historias. El relato comenzó tranquilo, sin interrupciones, tornándose más emotivo según lo que se requería. La emoción embargaba al moreno de manera palpable cuando contaba las batallas y se volvía tranquila en el transcurso del relato. Cuando llegó a la parte en que retó al Cerebro del Pico de Batalla, Brock intervino con una sonrisa, dando detalles de la bellísima contrincante de Ash.

Ash, por el contrario, agrandó su sonrisa y comenzó a recordar ése encuentro fugaz. Debía admitirlo, Brock tenía razón. Lucy era bellísima.

_Para Brock el saberse correspondido de cierta manera por una persona era increíble, algo que jamás creyó posible; al observarse las caras de sus amigos no era algo que sucediese siempre, por no decir jamás._

_El moreno sujetó las pálidas manos de la chica que se encontraba delante, sintiéndose dichoso de alguna manera. Ella lo observó, analizándolo quizá. Pero haciendo el cálido color carmín en sus mejillas algo palpable, tierno y seductor ante los entrecerrados ojos del chico. La brisa los tomó por sorpresa, moviendo con algo de brusquedad su cabellera y, sin embargo, jamás perdiendo aquél extraño contacto visual._

_Bárbara lo retiró a jalones, irritada por la cercanía del moreno ante su hermana. Quizá era levemente correspondido. Muy leve, pero eso no evitaba que le celara su cercanía, mientras la de piel nívea observaba la lejanía del moreno y mantenía sus manos en el aire, imaginando que aún eran sujetadas. Kétchum se le acercó sonriendo._

_—Demostraste una gran fuerza, Ash —le dijo Lucy al recobrar la compostura aún con las mejillas coloradas mientras le entregaba su medalla Símbolo de suerte._

Ésa fue la última vez que el grupo de amigos aventureros supo algo de "La Reina de la serpentina"

—Me pregunto cómo estará —susurró.

Brock sonrió.

—Lo sabremos en cuatro días, Ash —habló—. Pasaremos a visitarla —Kétchum lo miró asombrado—. Ya sabes, mientras tú comías yo hablé con el Profesor Oak y me proporcionó información de Bárbara. Pasaba una vez al mes por Pueblo Paleta en busca de ciertos suministros, le dije que si lograba verla nuevamente le avisara que haríamos un pequeño recorrido por allá.

—¿Y pensabas avisarme al final de mes? —bromeó Ash.

—Oh, Lucy —susurró Brock mirando el cielo, haciendo caso omiso a la broma de su amigo—. Volverte a ver es tan magnífico como el aroma de las rosas en plena primavera. Tu nívea piel, tan suave y…

—Bien, ya entendí —sonrió el moreno. Dawn los miró divertida.

—¿Sabes Brock? Es sorprendente que pronto conoceré a la única chica que te hizo caso —añadió ella.

Entonces todos rieron suavemente antes de sentarse a comer.

Dos años habían pasado desde aquél encuentro, quizá más; ciertamente nadie había contado el tiempo que transcurrió. Para los morenos era tan gratificante volver a ver a la Cerebro del Pico de Batalla, mientras que para la de cabellera azulada le era emocionante conocer de cerca a aquella chica que despertó un interés poco usual para con Brock.

Piplup resbaló, atrayendo la atención de los presentes al igual que unas risas. El pokémon de agua comenzó a chillar, aleteando fuertemente, quizá enfadado por la poca amabilidad que se le daba; Pikachu se acercó para tranquilizarlo, pero sólo logró irritarlo más. Ante la imagen, Ash agrandó su sonrisa.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se hizo amigo de Pikachu?, ¿más de tres, cuatro años? El tiempo había pasado, demasiado para su gusto, pero no podía reclamar nada pues se sentía verdaderamente satisfecho con todas su aventuras vividas; los amigos que había hecho, tanto humanos como pokémons. Sí, ciertamente volver a ver a algunos de ellos sería bueno, muy bueno.

—Espero pronto llegar a Kanto —dijo Dawn mientras se estiraba, satisfecha por la merienda.

—Faltan menos de cuatro días —habló Brock—, podemos hacer unas cuantas paradas para descansar y no tendríamos problema —aclaró.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió la chica mientras se inclinaba en la mesa—. Es sólo que me siento emocionada por conocer más de Kanto y de Lucy, quizá sea bueno, tanto para Piplup y para mí, conocer terceras opiniones sobre nuestro trabajo en equipo —el moreno sonrió y ella volteó a ver a su pokémon—. ¿No lo crees así, amigo?

El mencionado levantó la cabeza y asintió orgulloso, inflando su blanquecino pecho. Pikachu sonrió divertido, apoyando lo dicho con un pequeño "_Pika pi_"

—Por ahora hay que descansar —interfirió Ash mientras se acostaba en el césped, admirando como el sol ya había pasado del otro lado del cielo, provocando un naranja, amarillo y rojizo tono en gran parte del mismo: típico de un ocaso—. Pronto anochecerá, no sería bueno viajar de noche.

El grupo asintió, mientras se unían al de gorra roja para admirar el ocaso.

El primer día antes de llegar a la región de Kanto encontraron un río en el cual decidieron tomar un descanso, mismo en donde Kétchum encontró una brillante roca en el fondo del mismo, tenía la extraña forma de una Skitty.

Decidió guardarla, su madre le enseñó que llegar a una casa sin algún presente era de malos modales, ¿podría regalarle ésa roca a su amiga? Al fin y al cabo, a ella le gustaban ésos pokémons.

Sonrió.  
Tres días más y la volvería a ver, ¿podría Brock tranquilizarse lo suficiente para no abalanzarse a por ella en busca de un afecto que quizá Bárbara no permitiría?

Soltó una pequeña risa ante esto.

De repente sintió el contacto de su espalda con el agua fría, era imposible no hacer una mueca de desagrado y sorpresa; volteando con fingido enojo encaró a su moreno amigo, pero antes de poder replicar algo un nuevo ataque de agua hizo acto de presencia, introduciéndose por su cavidad bucal y haciéndole arder su nariz.

—Cuidado Ash, el agua está loca el día de hoy —rió entre dientes Dawn, antes de recibir un ataque acuático de su amigo, y reír con más fuerza y entusiasmo.

—No se olviden de mí —carcajeó Brock mientras hacía brincar el agua hacia sus amigos.

Entre sonoras risotadas los tres se divertían, con ataques de agua, mientras algunos de sus pokémons observaban desde la orilla de tierra firme y, algunos acuáticos, nadaban alrededor divirtiéndose por la escena.

El líder de gimnasio rocoso fue el primero en salir de aquél juego, ya que debía preparar algo de comer para todos.

—Tres días y contando… —susurró para sí, mientras cortaba algunos ingredientes para el estofado de su, tan famosa, tía "Chepina".

El segundo día antes de llegar a la región de Kanto tuvieron que caminar grandes lapsos de tiempo, debido a la emoción de ver pronto a sus conocidos.

—Juguemos un juego —resopló, aburrida, Dawn.

—¿Un juego? —repitió Brock.

—Sí —confirmó—. Si vamos a caminar durante horas al menos debemos pasar un buen rato. Aún faltan dos días para llegar allá y, quizá, si caminamos rápido lleguemos pronto al pueblo de ésta región.

—Bueno… —intervino Ash—. Yo también estoy algo aburrido, a decir verdad, y un juego quizá haga la caminata más amena.

—Muy bien —aceptó el moreno mayor—. ¿Qué clase de juego tienes pensado, Dawn?

—Es algo simple, quizá —musitó ella—, pero mi madre me lo recomendó. No es gran ciencia…

—Porque el cerebro te podría explotar —tosió, quedamente, Kétchump.

—¿¡Qué dijiste, Ash!? —gritó ella—. ¡Repítelo!

—N-No dije nada —sonrió éste. Brock miró divertido la escena.

—¡Yo he escuchado que algo dijiste! —se plantó delante de su amigo, deteniendo su marcha—. ¡Repite! —amenazó la chica, haciendo que los morenos la miraran sin decir palabra alguna.

Pikachu se bajó de los hombros de su compañero, consiente del peligro que podría presentar la de hebras azuladas. Se reunió junto a Piplup.

—Vamos, vamos —rió, nerviosamente, Brock—. Calma, calma —hizo un ademán con las manos de separarlos—. Mejor di cuál es el juego…

La chica hizo un puchero antes de alejarse lo debido y tomar a Piplup en sus brazos.

—Consiste en que yo diga palabras y ustedes me digan lo primero que se les viene a la mente al nombrarlas —vio cómo Pikachu corrió de nueva cuenta hacia su entrenador, subiendo por sus piernas hasta el hombro—. Como por ejemplo, Brock —el mencionado giró la mirada en seña de que la escuchaba—. ¿Qué piensas cuando digo volar?

—Charizard, supongo —contestó sumiendo sus hombros—. Recuerdo que, cuando Ash tenía a Charizard, la sensación de verlo abrir sus alas y volar me tranquilizaba, y aunque ya lo he experimentado más… Bueno, fue el primer Pokémon con el que sentí aquella vinculación.

—Además de que era un revoltoso —secundó Ash.

—Bien —rió Dawn—. ¿Qué piensas cuando digo hierva, Ash?

—En Chikorita.

—¿Chikorita? —dudó la chica.

—Así es —secundó el moreno mayor—. Ash tenía una Chikorita que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

—¡Ey! Yo la quería, pero no de esa forma —rió el chico.

—¿Qué pasó con Chikorita? —curioseó ella.

—Bueno, la tuve que dejar en Pueblo Paleta con el Profesor Oak. A veces puedo cambiar unos pokémons con él para ver a los viejos amigos.

—Exactamente y, si mal no recuerdo —intervino Brock—, evolucionó a Meganium y su amor terminó.

—¡Sorprendente! —sonrió ella.

—Así es —afirmó Ash verbalmente mientras Pikachu, desde su hombro, cabeceaba.

—Bien, bien. ¿Ven que es divertido? Además, recuerdan varias cosas —habló ella.

—Oh bueno, no lo negaré —carcajeó el moreno menor.

—Sigamos entonces —propuso el mayor.

—Hum, bueno —Dawn comenzó a pensar—. ¿Qué piensan cuando digo, Skitty?

—En mí —habló Brock  
—Lucy… —respondió al mismo tiempo, Ash.

—Vaya, qué rápidos. Y que vanidoso, Brock —bromeó ella antes de mirar al moreno menor—. ¿Por qué Lucy, Ash?

—Le gustan ése tipo de pokémons —respondió Brock, restándole un poco de importancia.

—Cierto —susurró él.

—Bueno, la siguiente palabra-

Sin embargo, Kétchump dejó de escuchar.  
Por unos momentos se sintió extraño, había una amplia posibilidad en respuesta pero en lo único en que pudo pensar fue en ella.

Como cada noche. En _ella_.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —resopló Dawn.

—Perdona, ¿qué? —respondió avergonzado.

—Te dije que en qué piensas cuando digo Mr. Mine.

—En mamá. Tiene un Mr. Mine.

—¡Genial! Ya quiero conocerla.

—Es una gran mujer —habló Brock.

—¿Cómo es?

Ash suspiró.  
Rascó su nunca distraídamente mientras la imagen de Lucy volvía a su cabeza. Tratando de darle una forma más adulta, sin buenos resultados… la recordaba como era, la conoció tan poco que tratar de imaginar algo futuro referente a la Serpentina era… extraño.

El tercer día antes de llegar a la región de Kanto hicieron varias paradas en diferentes puestos. Más que nada por Dawn, quien se entretenía adquiriendo pequeños recuerdos para su madre.

Fue en uno de esos puestos que Ash vio un caja de música en forma de Snorlax. La tomó y la abrió, haciendo que la música invadiera sus sentidos; era relajante.

—¿La quieres jovencito? —preguntó la dueña.

—¿Eh? —tartamudeó él.

—Es una preciosa caja de música y por la manera en que la sostienes puedo deducir que es perfecta para tu enamorada.

—Y-Yo no tengo novia —farfulló sonrojado.

—Vamos, jovencito —rió, la señora, dulcemente—. En tus ojos se ve el amor. Anda, que si la compras tu enamorada sabrá que es una afortunada, la música de cada una de estas cajas de música —señaló el mostrador— es especial pues, además de tener la forma de diversos pokémons, la música que cada una entona es única y especial. Propia y descriptiva del pokémon tallado en ella.

—¿En serio? —curioseó él.

—Así es —afirmó—. La canción de este Snorlax es suave, como bien puedes escuchar —dijo, haciendo que acercara más la cajita a su oído—. Representa la dulzura, pero —Ash le miró— conforme avanza la música tiene un tinte más duro, no forzado pero si se nota el cambio. Deja la dulzura por el misterio y es que, ¿no es así un Snorlax?, ¿dulce y misterioso? Quizá flojo, ¿pero fuerte?

Kétchump sonrió.

—La compro.

El cuarto, y último día, llegaron a la región de Kanto.  
Con mochilas pesadas, repletas de regalos. Sonrisas alegres y cansancio agotador.

—¿Estás segura de que vendrán por aquí, Bárbara? —preguntó Lucy mientras observaba a su Snorlax dormitar.

—Sí, Princesa —respondió su hermana jugueteando con Skitty.

A lo lejos, pudieron divisar a tres figuras. Quizá una de ellas desconocida. Quizá más grande ha como los recordaban. Pero no fue tan importante cuando Lucy se paró del césped en el que se encontraba para verlos mejor, haciendo que una sonrisilla floreciera en sus labios; acción que fue malinterpretada por Bárbara al ver el cómo aquél chico de nombre Brock, al verla, corría como podía (debido al gran peso de su espalda) para —lo que parecía ser— la intención de abrazarla.

Ash no entendía bien la situación.  
Hace no más de un minuto su amigo les contaba un dado interesante sobre los Butterfree que vieron al inicio del bosque, y ahora corría a tropezones por el sendero de tierra.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Dawn.

Pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando, ya de una manera más visible. Vio a Lucy en lo alto de una piedra, a Brock tirado, una mochila ladeada en el césped y una Bárbara furiosa.

—Hemos llegado —respondió, finalmente, a Dawn.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la Serpentina algo golpeó su pecho.  
Era el momento más incómodo, pero hermoso, que podía recordar.

—Bienvenidos, chicos —saludó Bárbara.

Pero Kétchump no respondió.

—Un placer, mi nombre es Dawn —se presentó la de hebras azules.

—Mucho gusto, soy Bárbara —respondió y, mirando a su hermana añadió—. Ella es la Princesa Lucy, mi hermana.

—Hola —sonrió.

—Hola —correspondió, para luego mirar a Brock y Ash alternativamente—. Es un gusto volver a verlos —dijo Lucy.

Ash no sabe si fue en aquél momento en el cual volvió a respirar, sin ser consiente en cuándo dejó de hacerlo.

**I**

El primer día que se hospedaron en la casa de sus amigas había sido una interminable plática sobre todo lo ocurrido desde su primera (y última) visita por aquél lugar. Pasando desde el momento en que Misty se separó del grupo, al igual que en algún momento lo hizo Brock para después volver, siguiendo el ingreso de May y su hermanito Max, las aventuras y desventuras que sufrieron a lo largo de su trayecto juntos hasta la partida de los hermanos, el tiempo de "soledad" que tuvieron los chicos al seguir con sus caminos y la extraña integración de Dawn al equipo.

Bárbara contó desde su partida, el cómo Lucy entrenaba con un poco más de empeño y las batallas que le siguieron; las victorias y derrotas, además de las insinuaciones sobre un amor que su hermana había perdido cuando perdió contra el chico de gorra roja (provocando el sonrojo de la Princesa, las fantasías mal guardadas del moreno mayor y las risas de algunos), sin embargo, no perdiendo el énfasis sobre los celos que podía provocarle.

Cuando el sueño se hizo presente, en no más de un rostro, la conversación se dio por finalizada; partiendo cada uno a su respectivo cuarto (individual o compartido).

Ash escuchaba los ronquidos de Brock y veía la luna por la ventana.  
La primera noche en casa de Lucy y, él, no podía dormir por la simpleza de que, al cerrar los ojos, la imagen de su amiga venía y, aunque le hacía sentir cálido en cierta forma, Ash dudaba de lo que sucedía con él.

Lucy quería Brock.  
Brock quería Lucy.

Él no tenía espacio en algo como eso… pero, ¿realmente deseaba tenerlo?

**II**

El segundo día dieron un pequeño recorrido por los alrededores. Entrenaron y se divirtieron, Brock comenzó a entregar los pequeños recuerdos que había comprado para la ocasión. Haciendo que el día terminara con una Lucy sonrojada, una Bárbara irritada, una Dawn divertida y un Ash incómodo pero aceptador de la situación.

Decidió dejar aquella piedrecilla de Skitty que recolectó, en el mueble cercano a la habitación de Lucy. La sonrisa que le vio a la Serpentina fue su recompensa.

**III**

Ash acarició la cabeza de Pikachu. Miró la bolsa en su cama y suspiró. Aún indeciso sobre si debía o no, entregarle aquella caja de música a la Serpentina.

—¿Ash? —escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Escondiendo la bolsa debajo de la almohada.

—Pase —respondió, dejando ver a Dawn.

—La comida está lista —sonrió su amiga. Él asintió.

—Ahora bajo —ella correspondió la sonrisa y partió.

Pikachu lo miró confundido. Él volvió a acariciarle la cabeza antes de pararse.

—Andando.

Pikachu lo siguió.  
Ash estaba consiente de algo: sería otra noche en vela con preguntas sin respuesta.

**IV**

Incómodo.  
Había iniciado y terminado su día.

Lucy lo había visto en toalla, _sólo en toalla_, recién bañado. Lo que le propinó un buen golpe de Bárbara y farfullas sobre "Brock te está corrompiendo, Ash" varias bromas de Dawn (además de uno que otro sonrojo) y un Brock comprensivo que lo rescató antes de sufrir otro golpe.

Dicha acción mañanera tuvo repercusiones el resto de la tarde y noche. Una Bárbara celosa es alguien a quien se debe temer, hubiese dicho el moreno pero prefería no recibir otra agresión.

El cuarto día, Ash tampoco entregó la caja musical.

Lucy no pudo dormir, el nerviosismo por lo ocurrido en la mañana la había mantenido despierta gran parte de la noche y madrugada.

**V**

Ash descubrió, que cada vez que Lucy lo veía un sonrojo acudía a sus pómulos.

En cualquier momento, circunstancia o lugar; sólo bastaba una mirada un tanto duradera para hacer aparecer aquél color en ella.  
Kétchump se figuró al carmín como su color preferido desde ahora en adelante.

Esa noche, descansó bastante bien.

**VI**

Brock le informó que sólo se quedarían dos días más. Debido a que Oak quería que lo visitaran (y Ash realmente quería ver a su madre) antes de partir rumbo a su nueva liga de gimnasio.

—Ciertamente, amigo —burló él—. Siempre dices todo al final.

—Son cosas que surgen del momento, Ash —rió el moreno mayor.

—Oh, bueno. Prepararé las cosas.

—De acuerdo, iré a hacer la cena. Lucy me ayudará —casi canturreó.

El chico rió forzadamente.

En el sexto hospedaje, Ash no durmió _nuevamente_.

En el sexto hospedaje, Lucy, se sintió incómoda.  
Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de sus _amigos._

**VII**

Era de noche, quizá de madrugada. El estómago le gruñó, tenía un poco de modorra pero no podía dormir, todo ese día había sido de batallas amistosas en el gimnasio, tanta fue su emoción que cayó rendido sin cenar.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Brock. Descendió por las escaleras, entre bostezos.

Dejó su mente vagar.  
Antes de llegar a la cocina vio el cuarto de Lucy con la luz prendida.

La Princesa acariciaba delicadamente a su Skitty, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El hambre había desaparecido.

**VIII**

El día para la partida fue arruinado por una intensa lluvia. Decidieron quedarse un día más debido a esto. Dawn emocionada por poder seguir conversando con Bárbara sobre trivialidades femeninas y Brock encantado por un poco más de la presencia de Lucy.

La Princesa rió, cuando Bárbara atacó al moreno por proponerle formar una familia, _nuevamente_. Desde ese día, la Serpentina adoraba la lluvia…

**XIX**

**MADRUGADA**

Los amigos son personas muy difíciles de entender. Son seres que sabes, piensan muy distante a ti y, sin embargo, cuentas con ellos sin siquiera pedirlo. Porque, aunque sufres con ellos, los momentos de alegría opacan realmente bien en tu corazón toda la tristeza que alguna vez pudo haber existido, no son los mejores, tienen sus errores. ¿Y qué? Tú también los tienes, aunque te niegues a notarlos, aunque digas que varias situaciones que pasan día a día jamás te sucederán a ti.

Hay varias clases de amigos. Divagando desde el gentil al egoísta, corriendo detrás del débil para ver al fuerte, sonreírle al reservado para que el espontáneo te corresponda, juguetear con el inteligente para hacer reír al tonto, ayudar al que ánima con el temeroso. Palmear la mano con el imaginativo para enorgullecer al realista, robarle la comida al glotón para que el saludable se sienta bien, bromear con el ayudante y, así, enaltecer al líder.  
Sí, hay varias clases de amigos, demasiadas a decir verdad. Varias personalidades reunidas en una sola persona en ciertos casos.

En la vida, las personas vienen y van; los conocidos te enseñan y aconsejan, pero son los amigos aquellos a los que extrañas, a los primeros que recuerdas en momentos felices o tristes. Son los amigos verdaderos aquellos con los que, de manera orgullosa, puedes mencionar como una familia: con ventajas, con desventajas, pero siempre presente el cariño, el respeto, la familiaridad, el aliento de apoyo que jamás te ha de faltar.

Es por eso que, cuando Ash entendió el porqué de su comportamiento no pudo evitar sentirse tan confundido. ¿Hace cuánto que Lucy había dejado de ser una de _ésas_ amigas?, ¿hace cuánto que había alterado su personalidad?

Giró una última vez por el pasillo que lo conducía a la cocina, con la firme decisión de un bocadillo nocturno por la falta de sueño, para después partir de manera reiterada a su habitación a pasar una —más, a decir verdad— noche en vela. Sin embargo, su propósito se vio interrumpido cuando una anatomía presa de la obscuridad golpeó un costado de su cuerpo, haciéndolos caer, _a ambos_.

Y sus ojos adquirieron un fugaz brillo de felicidad.

Dicen que bastan dos palabras para dar una idea de lo que una persona puede sentir por otra, que significan un millón de cosas y, aún así, tú no sabes con certeza qué es lo que realmente deseas que signifique para la persona a la que lo dices. Todo cambia, desde la pronunciación hasta el sentir, simple y sencillamente porque la persona a la que se le expresa el cariño o desagrado no siempre es la misma.

También se hacen menciones de que el primer amor nunca se olvida pues es el que te enseña más sobre éste sentir y que termina, para bien o para mal, en una enseñanza que podrás implementar en varias situaciones. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría si aquél amor que creíste fue el primero en realidad no era para la persona que pensabas, sino, para alguien totalmente diferente?, ¿qué harías si al reencontrarte con aquella persona que creíste amar durante tanto tiempo sólo haya sido un cariño pasajero que bien pudo haber terminado al ver a la otra persona que en verdad hace latir tu corazón?

Todos saben que existen ilusiones que te alegran pero también que te ocultan la verdad, y para Lucy el creerse enamorada de Brock era una ilusión que terminó en el preciso momento en que viera a Ash en el camino de tierra. Haciendo acto de presencia y, queriendo o no, provocando el latir de su _serpentoso_ corazón.

Y por primera vez, desde aquél encuentro a dos años de distancia, lo supo. No era Brock aquél por el cual sus pensamientos no dejaban de girar en torno a aquél día, sino, por Kétchum. Los días se hacían cada vez más cortos y las noches añoraban un poco de su Sol para desaparecer prontamente, haciendo que sus lamentos se alargaran. Lucy era imprevisible, una chica muy poco común, diferente —e inclusive, rara en ciertas cuestiones— pero a fin de cuentas hermosa, en todo el sentido posible (y existente) de la palabra.

Hoy había sido una de ésas noches en las cuales se le era imposible conciliar el sueño y bajó al comedor, en busca de un aperitivo pero fracasada fue su búsqueda cuando su gruñido estomacal se fue haciendo más leve hasta quedar nulo y, es que, pensar en _él_ le quitaba el apetito. La Serpentina no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo y, realmente, muy poco le importaba ya…  
Suspirando, dejó todo en el comedor, al final se levantaría en unas cuantas horas más a recogerlo; ahora prefería estar en su cama en donde, al menos, tenía una cama en la cual recostarse a pensar hasta que los rayos mañaneros entraran por su ventana, indicando un nuevo día.

Salió de aquella pequeña, pero acogedora, habitación.  
Caminó, bostezó… y chocó.  
Jadeó de la impresión.

—L-Lo siento —musitó Lucy, al recobrar la compostura por el choque anterior.

—No hay problema —sonrió, el moreno, sonrojado.

—Hoy te vas —dijo ella.

—Así es —suspiró—. Supongo que sí, los días pasan rápido.

—A-Ash yo…

Kétchump curveó una ceja.

—G-Gracias por todo —prosiguió—, digo. Fue magnífico volver a verlos.

—Lo mismo digo —sonrió—. Será mejor descansar, será una tarde agitada.

Ella asintió.  
Ambos partieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. _Sonrojados_.

**XIX**

**TARDE**

—Sé que les irá bien —habló Bárbara— y no me molestaría tenerte de visita de vez en cuando —le dijo a Dawn.

—Fue maravilloso, me encantó conocer esta parte de Kanto —respondió. Y un pequeño chillido de Piplup secundándola.

—No queremos a lloronas, Dawn —burló Ash.

—¡Oh, cállate! —rió, dándole un codazo.

Los tres veían cómo Lucy y Brock se despedían, Bárbara interfirió cuando él tomó su mano. Dawn rió más fuerte.

—Ve con cuidado, Ash —le dijo la Serpentina.

—Cuando vuelva seré un gran líder de gimnasio —le respondió sonriente.

—Confío en ello —correspondió a la sonrisa.

—Cuando me vaya, ve a tu cuarto —le dijo Kétchump lo más bajo posible, acomodó su mochila al hombro y se incorporó a sus amigos. Donde Pikachu subió hasta su cabeza, aferrándose a la gorra _característicamente_ roja.

Así, el grupo partió al Pueblo Paleta.

—Es una lástima para ti que ya no puedas convivir con Brock —resopló Bárbara, entrando a la casa. Siguiendo a Lucy hasta su cuarto—pero para mí mejor —murmuró.

Vio, en su cama, una bolsa pequeña de regalo. La tomó entre sus manos y sacó una caja de música en forma de Snorlax de ella, la abrió, y una melodía comenzó a sonar.

—Vaya, es hermosa. ¿Te la dio Brock? —frunció el ceño ante lo último. Lucy negó.

—Quizá Brock no sea al único a quien extrañe —sonrió. Dándole una respuesta que confundió a su hermana durante unos minutos para que después sonriera.

—Tendré una gran conversación con Kétchump cuando lo vuelva a ver —la Princesa rió.

—Espero un próximo reencuentro —afirmó.

El noveno día, Ash entregó su regalo y Lucy lo aceptó gustosamente.  
Skitty subió hasta su hombro y ronroneó.

Algo nuevo tenía la posibilidad de nacer…  
Porque existían los reencuentros y todo en esta vida se componía de ello. De misterios y sorpresas, como una melodía que miles de cosas nos podía hacer imaginar.


End file.
